


Seven Days of KenHina

by jijiwings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kenhinaweek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiwings/pseuds/jijiwings
Summary: This is my contribution to this year's KenHina week!All chapters can be read separately :3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	1. Tickle

Something was wrong. Kenma was not able to pin point out what, but the moment he woke up, he felt like something was totally wrong. The young gamer walked out of bed to look at this phone, and to his surprise, there was no message from a certain orange haired boy. A boy, Kenma was more than fond of. A boy, who was also Kenma’s one and only boyfriend.

It was already 7.30 in the morning and Hinata Shoyou hadn’t texted him yet. On a normal day, he had gotten at least four texts about how Shoyou’s morning run was or any other random thing that was on his cute boyfriend’s head. Kenma starred at his phone for an entire minute, before he did was seemed to be the most logical to him. He called his bestfriend Kuroo. Kuroo was also the only one he knew that owned a car. “Kuroo, how about a trip to Miyagi…”

After what felt like ages, the two friends had arrived in front of Shoyou’s house. Kenma knew his boyfriend’s address by heart. “Okay, so just I am really sure. The only reason you woke me up at 7.45 in the morning on a freaking Sunday is because Chibi-Chan hasn’t texted you yet?”, Kuroo asked for the 10th that day. Kenma only nodded shortly. It was a valid reason. His boyfriend still hadn’t texted him and it was almost 10 am.

Kenma got out of Kuroo’s car and after the two agreed to meet up later, he went to ring the bell of the Hinata household. Natsu, Shoyou’s little sister opened the door and looked at him with surprised eyes. “Kenma-nii-san? Shoyou-nii-san did not mention you would visit today.”, she said as she let him enter the house. Kenma smiled softly at Natsu and took of his shoes. “I was not planning to, Natsu-chan. But Shoyou hasn’t texted me yet and I got worried something might have happened, you know?” “Therefore you came all the way from Tokyo to check on him? Wow. Nii-san’s boyfriend is really amazing.” Natsu smiled softly, however, there was a certain sadness in her eyes.

“Don’t tell Nii-san that I am telling you but he is not his best self at the moment. Our parents have been fighting a lot these days and especially dad has been shouting a lot at Shoyou for his grades and everything. I think he hasn’t texted you today, because he spent the entire last night studying in order to get his grades up.” Kenma’s eyes widened a little and he nodded. He understood why Shoyou had not told him about it. This was really typical of his boyfriend, who would rather hide something like this than to share the pain with anyone.

Kenma let out a deep sigh, before he nodded at Natsu and walked the stairs to get to Shoyou’s room. Not bothering to knock, the gamer entered the room and saw a sleeping Shoyou. He wasn’t sleeping in his bed, which seemed like it had been untouched for a while. Shoyou was sleeping on his desk and it seemed like he had fallen asleep. Kenma walked over and tickled his boyfriend.

“S-Stop, Natsu… A-ahh! You know I am hella ticklish!!”

“I am not Natsu-chan.”

These words were enough for Hinata to rise out of his position and stare at his boyfriend. Being so close to Shoyou, Kenma was able to detect the dark circles under his eyes. He pulled the younger into his arms. “Natsu told me what’s been going on. Shoyou, how many times do I need to remind you to start sharing your troubles with me? I am your boyfriend after all….”

Hinata was unsure what to say and kept quiet.

Kenma shock his head and laughed dryly. He knew he could always trust his gut feelings when it came to Hinata. And the gamer would make sure to follow his gut. Even if he had to ask Kuroo to drive him from Tokyo to Shoyou’s house. Even if he had to tickle his boyfriend awake.

Kenma did not mind the last part though.


	2. Hug

“A hug from the right person can make you feel recharged in just a moment.” That’s something Kenma had heard many times before. How was a hug supposed to make you feel recharged? And why would anyone feel the desire to get help in recharging? When Kenma needed a break, he simply took one. There was no need to get help from another person. He had talked with Kuroo about this one time and his bestfriend had only sighed and said something along the lines that Kenma was simply not possible to understand the concept of love.

Shoyou loved giving other people hugs. He loved that through a hug he was able to put others at ease. “Giving someone a hug means giving them a piece of you and giving them a chance to calm down for a bit.” He had heard this sentence a lot as a kid. Shoyou loved being the reason for someone’s smile. That’s the reason why he worked so hard no matter where. In school he was on top of his school, mostly because it made his parents smile and happy.

Indeed, the boy loved to make others happy.

When Kenma met Shoyou for the first time, he was not able to understand how someone kept smiling as much as Shoyou did. It was almost hurting his eyes. But for some weird reason, Kenma was drawn to this weird boy. The two had randomly started talking and unlike with everyone else, Kenma did not mind talking to Shoyou. He really enjoyed it instead. Talking to Shoyou was easy. Almost as easy as breathing.

Kenma knew he could never ever let Kuroo know that he thought about it like this.

The gamer would not hear the end of this song if he did.

As time kept going, their friendship kept growing. What began as talking over the phone once a week had quickly turned into talking almost every single day. And if they did not call each other because of them was busy, they texted to make up for it.

Suddenly Kenma discovered feelings of deep care towards Karasuno’s middle blocker. The little crow kept growing on him with each passing day. If one had asked Kenma if this was possible even just a couple of months prior, he would have denied. But no one had asked him and now there was no reason in even considering denying the care he felt.

With the growth of his and Kenma’s friendship, Shoyou found it more difficult each day, to make Kenma happy. Because most of the time, Kenma felt cold. But for some weird reason, Shoyou was drawn to this coldness. This coldness was not enterly cold. There was a warmth underneath.

Hinata Shoyou was graving this underlying warmth.

After a long day of training and school work, Shoyou send his friend in Tokyo a short text.

‘I am craving your hug, Kenma.’

When Kenma read this text, he did not know what to think. Why was Shoyou craving his hug? Shoyou knew about the fact, that Kenma was not a friend of skinship. So why was the middleblocker craving exactly his hug? No matter how hard Kenma thought, he was not able to figure it out. He took a deep sigh and shock his head. He would have to wait until tomorrow for the begin of training camp.

When Karasuno arrived in Tokyo the next day for training camp, the first thing Shoyou did was running into Kenma’s arms. He had been craving for this for a long time at this point.

And the moment he felt the elder’s arms around him, Shoyou felt recharged.

Being in Kenma’s arms made him feel save and protected.

Kenma on the other side finally understood what he has been told all the time. He understood it while holding the middle blocker in his arms.

There seemed to be some truth behind this saying after all… Not that he would ever admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading .///.  
> I was kind of tired while writing this, so I hope you still enjoyed my part for day 2 heheh
> 
> Comments, even the shortest ones, are really loved .///.  
> Thanks for leaving any sort of feedback and see you in the next story for KenHina week hehe


	3. Every rule has its exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For KenHina week day three  
> Try to figure out what was my topic ;D

Shoyou loved animals. He loved having to look after someone and showering it with love. That is the reason why he had always wished for having one. Sadly, his parents were against it. Due to his father being allergic to any kind of animals, Shoyou was not allowed to have one. The orange-haired boy did not like it, but his father’s health came first.

Kenma did not like people. People could be loud and annoying. Kenma was not a person who enjoyed the company of other people. Instead he preferred to be surrounded by cats. Lots of cats. His family owned about seven cats, mostly because when Kenma found a stray cat, he could not help but take it with him and look after it. His parents had given up trying to stop him. They had gotten used to it at this point. It did not cause them any additional costs as well, since Kenma was earning more than enough money with his streams.

“I think I wanna adopt a cat”, Hinata told his bestfriend Kageyama one day after their classes had finished. He had moved out from his parents’ house a couple of months ago and lived on his own in a small apartment near the university he attended. “You sure? I mean, I would have never thought of you as a cat person”, his friend answered and took a sip from his milk. “I like cats and dogs. However, I love that cats want their freedom the way I do. I think I can relate more to a cat, than I can to a dog.”

His friend nodded. “Maybe I can help you? Kuroo-senpai’s bestfriend has many cats. I can give you his message, so he can connect you two!” Hinata’s eyes sparkled at this idea and the boy nodded happily. “Thank you so much, Kags.”

Two weeks later, Shoyou and Kenma met up for the first time. They had agreed to meet near a local animal shelter to find a cat for Shoyou. After Kuroo had connected the two guys, they had started talking non stop about cats and how to look after them. Kenma had a good feeling about Shoyou, so he wanted to help the younger in finding his match. “A cat has its own mind. You need to understand it, if you want it to be happy”, he had told the younger during one of their conversations. To the elder’s surprise, he did not mind talking to Shoyou. Talking to Shoyou was easy and the younger seemed to understand Kenma without any troubles. Kenma would not admit it out loud, but he had started liking Shoyou.

“Thank you so much for joining me today, Kenma!”, Shoyou said as the two walked to the shelter. “Would not want to miss you finding your cat. You are a good person therefore you will find a good cat”, the elder replied. Prior to their visit Kenma, who was well known in this shelter, had called and announced their visit. When Shoyou saw all the cats, his eyes were full of love. Seeing this expression in Shoyou’s eyes made Kenma blush. He did not know why, but the way Shoyou’s eyes spoke about his love towards cats, made Kenma feel feelings he had only felt for a cat.

Kenma had fallen in love with a person. A person called Hinata Shoyou.

Shoyou did not adopt a cat that day. There were many cats he liked, however none of them felt really like it was supposed to be his cat. The said boy was sad about this. He had really been looking forward to finally having a pet. He pouted softly and leaned against Kenma as they waited for their bus to arrive. The friends would have to separate soon and neither of them felt like doing so.

“Shoyou, if you want to, do you want to meet my cats?”, Kenma asked before his bus arrived. “I know you are sad, that you were not able to find you cat, so maybe meeting my will cheer you up?” Hinata’s eyes had this sparkle again, that Kenma knew he would do anything for him now.

Ayane hated people, Kenma was aware of this. Whenever anyone came to visit Kenma, Ayane would hiss at them and make sure they know, she was not happy with them being here. So when Ayane out of all Kenma’s cats came to Shoyou and jumped on him, Kenma was shocked. The black furred cat purred while Shoyou hugged her. “Wow, this is the first time Ayane is behaving like this, Shoyou!” His friend did not hear this comment though. He was too busy playing and showering the back cat with love. Kenma almost purred at this sight. He smiled softly to himself.

“I think you are the first person she actually does not try to kill”, he said and laughed at the sight in front of him. Shoyou’s eyes met Kenma and the both smiled brightly. Kenma did not smile often. Smiling with Shoyou just like this was special to him. “Seems like you need to come over a lot..”

And just like this, Shoyou spent almost his entire free time at Kenma’s apartment with all his cats, especially Ayane.

One year later Kageyama and Kuroo helped Shoyou carrying his stuff into Kenma’s apartment. They had been dating for almost a year and because Shoyou spent most of his time at Kenma’s anyway, the couple had decided to have him simply move in.

In the end, Shoyou did not get several pets but also a boyfriend.

In the end, Kenma did not like people. But he loved Shoyou.

And every rule has its exception and Shoyou was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^-^  
> This was actually a lot of fun to write hehehe  
> Did you guess what my topic was? :3
> 
> Feel free to leave it as a comment!  
> As always comments, kuddos, subs are loved :3
> 
> And see you tomorrow!!!


	4. Lips like sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar is sweet, but have you tried Shoyou's lips??

“We need flour, sugar, your beloved coconut milk…”, Shoyou read of the shopping list he just wrote and looked at his boyfriend. The two were planning to do some baking in order to spend one of Shoyou’s rare free days with something different than only laying in bed and hugging all day. Not that either of the two minded doing so, they loved to cuddle all day and just feel the presence of the other.

Kenma smiled softly at his boyfriend and played with the orange hair. He truly loved moments like this. Seeing the love of his life being so focused yet so cute at the same time. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Shoyou’s lips. The younger was taken by surprise and blushed in a sweet red color. “After all this time, you still blush when I kiss you out of nowhere. You will never stop being interesting”, the elder laughed and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. The two had started dating before Shoyou left for Brazil. The feeling of letting Shoyou go to the end of the world without making sure he was his, felt wrong to the former setter and now CEO.

“You know that I love you, right?”, he said while he felt the even breath against his chest. Even though Kenma could not see his boyfriend’s reaction, he felt the soft smile against his chest. “I am not someone to use my words often, however, you are the most important person in my life.”

Hearing such soft words from his boyfriend made Shoyou feel warm. Kenma was not someone to express his feelings often. And when he did, he really meant it. Shoyou purred lightly and nudge his nose against his boyfriend’s chest. As much as he loved playing volleyball, nothing could compare to the feeling he got when he was this close to his boyfriend.

Hinata Shoyou was truly whipped for Kozume Kenma.

And he did not mind at all.

Their baking session was, to no one’s surprise, a true mess. After a while flour was seen everywhere the two grown up men were playing around the kitchen. Shoyou’s hair was completely coated in flour at one point and Kenma enjoyed this sight and made sure to take many pictures.

In the end, they did not produce many baked goods. The couple ate way too much dough for their own good. But they had fun and they were feeling like little kids again. Kids, who did not have to worry about anything. No new product to come up with in Kenma’s case, or no new match to be worried about in Shoyou’s case.

“I love moments like these”, Shoyou confessed when they were laying in bed. Kenma looked at his boyfriend lovingly and nodded. “Me too.” Kenma smiled softly and leaned down and kissed Shoyou’s lips. In the end, there was nothing sweeter but Hinata Shoyou’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for being late  
> Uni has been taking my attention so I haven't had the time to finish it  
> This is really short though...  
> Hope it made you happy though hehe  
> I am working on the other works as well and hopefully will get to upload today ^-^
> 
> as always  
> comments are loved .///.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^-^  
> Since I am a day late, I will upload the next part for today in a few hehe
> 
> Comments, kuddos and subs are loved ^-^


End file.
